Bonnie's Doppelganger
by shamsham221
Summary: The title says it all. I couldn't think of a good title so I named it that.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I wrote this ages ago and I didn't know if I should upload it but now I have and I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TVD**

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie glared at Damon. Damn, he was annoying. Damon smirked at her, he thought this was funny. Maybe, it was because he liked seeing her angry but this situation isn't funny.

Bonnie stuck her hand out causing him to fly backwards. _That wiped the smirk off his face_ Bonnie thought. He got up and growled at her. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall.

"Now Bennett, there's no need to get angry." He said with a slight harshness to his voice. She pushed him onto the opposite wall with _vampire_ _speed?_ Odd.

"How'd you do that?" He asked her.

"Its a witch thing as well. I can't believe you lost her, Damon!"

"She's smart with no humanity."

"No, you're just dumb! I am sick and tired of this, Damon, I don't know how she puts up with you." Suddenly Damon felt a pain in his stomach as Bonnie stabbed him. She pushed it in deeply so that he was stuck on the wall and then she walked off cold heartedly. _What's up with her? _Damon thought to himself as he pulled on the piece of metal stuck in him. _Where'd she find this?_

Nnnnn

A few minutes later Damon watched Bonnie walk back into the boarding house. She seemed different, just everything about her was different.

"Damon!" She ran up to him and tried to pull the piece of metal out of him.

"Are you back to laugh at me because I haven't moved yet?"

"Back to laugh at you? I don't know what you mean." Bonnie was still trying to pull the metal out of him. "This is jammed, who did this?"

"You did, when you were here earlier."

"I was never here earlier, I was at Caroline's. Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked as she waved her hand which made the metal fly out of Damon and on to the floor.

"I sorta lost her and Rebekah." Damon said slowly.

"What?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yo, calm down, there's no need to get angry."

"_There's no need to get angry?_ You lost my best friend who the original psycho bitch!" She yelled. Damon screamed as he felt a pain in his head and fell to the floor. "You know what, Damon... I give up, I don't have fucking time for this, I can't stand to be around you any longer, you just make me want to kill you even more each day."

"Speaking of killing, lets get back to the case of you stabbing me."

"I never stabbed you, as I said before, I was at Caroline's all today until now."

"No, you're lying, you were right here arguing with me about Elena and what not."

"I can't be in two places at once and I don't have a doppelganger."

"About that..." Damon trailed off. "You do have a doppelganger, her names Ariana. She's basically an original vampire but she is the only original vampire witch bitch. I thought she was dead."

"Is she like Katherine?"

"What do you mean by that question?"

"Name all her ex lovers."

"From what I remember Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Stefan and me… and that Trevor dude that was with Rose." He told her.

"She's worst."

"She's like you-"

"I don't tear brothers apart!"

"No, I mean, she'd modest and kind and she didn't tear me and Stefan apart. You know how we act towards you that's because of her."

"So you hate her-"

"Yeah, if you say so."

"And Stefan...?"

"Loves her, that's why he's always concerned about you." Damon told her. She didn't believe one bit of this, she possibly couldn't. Only Elena had the doppelganger.

"You're lying to me." She said.

"No I'm not, she was the one that stabbed me, I mean who else would do it be. Stefan's at Caroline's, Elena's looking for Katherine somewhere, Katherine knows Elena's looking for her and you said you were at Caroline and none of those people above look exactly like you except you."

"We need to find her before she does any damage."

"Damage? She stabbed me; I think that's enough damage done!"

"It's not damage if no one cares, Damon."

"Well I care."

"That's just you." Bonnie walked off while Damon sped off to get a blood bag and the sped off to follow Bonnie.

Nnnnn

Klaus watched Bonnie walk into the room. She had a smile on her face as she walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Just the man I was looking for." She said.

"Witch."

"Klaus, tell me about my doppelganger."

"Elijah killed her."

"Tell me what you felt about her."

"I loved her. Why?"

"Loved? What did she do?"

"She died but other than that I don't think I need to tell you."

"She's my doppelganger, so I should know." Bonnie snapped.

"She did something."

"If that's all I'm gonna get from you then I'll just have to go with it. Maybe she did that something for your protection."

"How do you even know you have a doppelganger and how do you know she knows me?"

"Research, Niklaus."

"Why are you calling me Niklaus? Elijah did kill her, right?" Klaus raised suspicion.

"We only hope, I mean what if she's like Katherine?"

"She was the opposite of Katarina."

"Was she?"

"She was beautiful and modest and humble. Just like you, you're exactly like her." He stared into her green eyes. Klaus was about to kiss her when Caroline walked in.

"Klaus- Bonnie-"

"I need a word alone with Klaus." Bonnie said.

"Sure, erm bye." Caroline walked away.

"No, Elijah didn't kill me." Bonnie said with an English accent.

"What?"

"Well yes he did but I was a vampire and I spent more time running than Kat did. How sad is that? I'm not scared of you anymore."

"Ariana?"

"Bingo and we have a winner." Ariana smirked

"No, my brother buried you!"

"He helped me run. It turns out, he was the one I should have chosen, not you. I loved you Nick but you tried to kill me and Kol went along with it. Speaking of Kol, where is he?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"Katarina's doppelganger and her doppelganger's brother killed him."

"Now she's on my list. Why did they kill him?"

"He tried to cut off her brother's arm because he didn't want Silas to rise."

"Did he rise?"

"Yep."

"Who made him rise?"

"Katarina."

"Nick, we need to get rid of him, now. He'll raise hell on earth. He'll get rid you. I need to protect my doppelganger."

"He's already here my love."

"I remember telling Kol stories about Silas."

"What stories did you tell him?" An American accent asked them. They turned to look at curly brown hair, cold blue eyes and a cold hearted smirk.

"That is Silas." Klaus pointed to him.

"It can't be, Stefan is his doppelganger… where's hell?"

"You see Ariana, my Bennett witch has done what she needs to do." Silas looked her.

"She's not your witch." Ariana spat.

"She helped me kill all those witches, well Caroline did, he was gonna let her die." Silas pointed to Klaus.

"Please tell me _her_ was Caroline." Ariana hoped.

"Nope, it was Bonnie." Silas informed.

"Klaus! How could you?"

"One is better than twelve." Klaus said.

"You were trying to impress someone."

"Caroline." Silas told her.

"Well, you did the wrong thing, asshole! I need to go, Caroline is getting suspicious." Klaus stared at her in question. "What? I've studied Bonnie and her friends." Ariana walked away from the two men. When she saw Caroline, Caroline was on her phone texting someone, she hadn't heard any of that conversation. Ariana stood in front of her and just stared at her which Caroline did notice. It kind of made her uneasy.

"Caroline, how are you?" She asked with her best American accent. If Caroline was listening close she would have heard the disgust in the petit girl's voice when she said her name.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Just great."

"Why did Damon want you?"

"He lost Elena." She said.

"He what?!"

"And then I got annoyed and might have hurt him."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, something. Hey, Caroline, what do you feel for Klaus?"

"Sometimes, I believe that he can be good but then he does something to prove me wrong."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"What's with the questions, Bon?"

"Just answer." Ariana demanded.

"Yes, okay, I do."

"Well, I'm sorry love but I can't let you." She said with her English accent as she snapped Caroline's neck and disappeared with Caroline.

Nnnnn

Bonnie walked into Klaus's house with Damon following her. She needed to know how bad this girl was.

"Hello, my beautiful. I think Caroline wanted to speak to me but I can't seem to find her, do you know why?"

"No."

"If you hurt her, my princess-"

"I am not your princess, Klaus."

"Bonnie, I think Klaus had seen her." Damon whispered

"Don't you think I noticed?!" Bonnie raises her voice as she turned to him. "Seriously Damon, how stupid do you think I am?"

"You really want the answer to that question?"

"Damon don't start me because I'm not in the mood."

"Bonnie, why is that? Finally realized that you're a witch bitch and that's the reason why no one will love you."

"Damon, you fall in love with the girls that love Stefan first. Without Stefan, no one would love you and you'd be a loner. You already hate yourself for being an asshole to everyone. You had to compel Caroline to be your play thing and look where that's got you, You're the biggest dick known to man-"

"I _have _the biggest dick." Damon corrected

"-Even Klaus is more likeable then you because his own family can actually like him. You see Damon, you should be more like Stefan, I mean Stefan will always be the better brother and Elena will choose him." They both glared at each other for a while.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked causing Bonnie to turn to him and Damon to stare at him.

"Just tell me, what the bitch did when she saw you." Bonnie demanded

"She wasn't here."

"Klaus." Bonnie threatened.

"Don't try your pointless aneurysm because it doesn't work on me. She wasn't here, even if she was, I wouldn't tell you." Bonnie pulled out the white oak stake from her boot. "Now, where did you get that my love?"

"Well as you know, Silas took it from Rebekah and I happen to get him to give it me."

"She threatened him."

"Did anyone ask you to speak, _Einstein_?"

"No, but I needed to say something, _Sabrina_."

"Damon for the rest of this talk shut your mouth, don't say a word or I will kill you."

"How many times have I heard that threat?" Damon scoffed.

"What did I say?" Bonnie warned. Damon shrugged his shoulders and pretended to zip his lips. "I am not afraid to stick this into you your cold beating heart." Bonnie turned back to Klaus.

"Well you'll get rid of your boyfriend here and your best friend_s_."

"I don't like him, your sarcasm isn't really needed and Elena needs to die, she's a bitch, she tried to kill me."

"What about Caroline?"

"A witch like me can do any spell, I might die in the process but I can do it."

"You see Bonnie, I don't believe you… I don't believe you're that stupid to stab me with that. You care too much to actually risk your friends lives, you're a selfless person, you'd never do it in a million years. As much as you'd like to, you couldn't."

"Klaus, please just tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you about her." Klaus said.

Nnnnn

Ariana dragged Caroline into a motel room and dropped her on the bed. She took out a knife from the draws in the kitchen area. She poked Caroline with the handle of the knife.

"Wake up, Barbie." She sighed. "Don't test my patience." She kept poking Caroline until she woke up.

"Wha- Bonnie?" She squinted her eyes at Ariana.

"No, Ariana Bennett, nice to meet you."

"What? Why do the doppelgangers always torture me?" Caroline sat up but Ariana pushed her back down.

"I guess you mean Kat and Silas."

"No I just mean Katherine. Wait what do you mean Silas-"

"That's for another time, dear. Right now, you can't love Klaus." She said.

"I can love who ever I want." Caroline asked, challenging her for some unknown reason. Suddenly Caroline felt a sharp pain in her stomach causing her to let out a little scream. She held where the knife was plunged and looked down.

"Darling, you love him and I will rip every one of your limbs out until you stop loving him. I will cause you pain little girl, more pain than you've ever felt in your entire life." She whispered as she pulled Caroline close and whispered in her ear. "You see love, me and the Mikealson family go way back, when they were humans. I was best friends with Rebekah, and Klaus, Elijah and Kol were in love with me."

"You were like Katherine."

"Not really, I didn't like the fighting so I decided to help them, they started to hate me expect Elijah, he knew I did nothing wrong, then I met Katherine with her two boys, the Salvatore's. Then I actually met them, then they fell in love with me and I loved the fighting. Kat let me have them. They're like a prize until you don't want them anymore."

"I don't care." Caroline said causing Ariana to push the knife deeper into her. "Would you stop that? It hurts."

"Whole pointed, love. Now I'm gonna make you be my messenger but not now. I have to wait until they figure out in actually here." Ariana informed her. "You won't tell anyone about my presence." She compelled before leaving Caroline alone.

Nnnnn

Ariana walked into the Bennett's house. It was empty and quite. She was about to leave when a voice stopped her, it was familiar, it was Katherine.

"Bonnie, why are you here?" She asked walking up to her.

"What do you mean 'why am I here'? This is my house." Something seemed different about Katherine, it seemed like she just had turned into a vampire a couple of days ago.

"I thought you'd be with my _boyfriend._"

"Nope, I'm right here, anyway what do you want?"

"I wanna talk to you, your dad let me in."

"Am I supposed to care, Elena?" Ariana asked. _Really? This was Katherine's doppelganger? Another wannabe? Wow_. "Elena, why don't you go hop on Damon's dick?" Ariana rolled her eyes causing Elena let out a small laugh.

"You think you're all that."

"Wow, you're really good at reading me." Ariana said sarcastically.

"No need for the sarcasm, Bonnie. You seem different."

"What's it to you?"

"You see Bonnie, Damon doesn't love you and he never will, I might have said he does but really, he just sees you as another person." Elena said as she got closer to Ariana.

"Good, I don't want him to love me, I'd be mad if I did. Anyway according to Damon, you're missing but you know, never cry wolf." Ariana snapped Elena's neck and dragged her out the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ariana's quiet twisted, I just thought I'd warn you, she's just very twisted. Thanks for the reviews. **_Guest_** I agree with your comment**

**Chapter 2**

Ariana dragged the other doppelganger into the same motel room she dragged the blonde into. She looked around to see that the room was messy which caused her to smirk. _Looks like the blonde tried to escape_, Ariana thought to herself as she flung Elena's body into a corner. It amazed her how no one seemed to notice a small petit girl dragging an unconscious brunette beauty into a motel room.

"Caroline?" She said in an American accent. If the blonde was that stupid, she come running to her which she did.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked as run up to Bonnie. _Where the hell was she hiding?_

"Yeah?"

"Oh my Gosh, its you!" She said as she hugged Ariana. Ariana hated hugs unless she loved the person that was hugging her.

"Yeah, what happened?" She tried to sound concerned.

"How did you know where I was?... And how did Elena get here?" _Oh well it was fun while it lasted_. Ariana grabbed Caroline and tied her the bed.

"We have a guest, Katherine's doppelganger." Ariana went back to her original voice as she picked up the brunette's body and tied her to the other bed. "And because I don't like her, I'll hurry up with the torture." She walked over to the kitchen draw and searched what was in it. "She's in the no humanity zone, right?" She turned to Caroline. Ariana took out a long knife.

"Yeah." Caroline replied.

"Well maybe I can switch it back on."

"Why would you help us?"

"Who said anything about helping you? I just like hearing people scream in pain... Torture is the best type of fun... Well for me, I'm twisted like that. Anyway when she turns her humanity of, she'll be crying and begging for me to stop... I could just compel her, but that would complicate things." Ariana said before plunging the long knife into Elena's stomach causing Elena to wake up and bite back the pain. She smirked at Ariana.

"Bonnie, you're not using your _witchy juju_."

"I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me." Ariana clicked her fingers causing one of Elena's bones to snap. "You know, Elena, you're a Katherine wannabe. You say you hate Katherine and everything she is but you yourself, act like her and try to be like her. I don't see why you do it."

"I'm nothing like her."

"You are, you're exactly like her, I don't see how everyone likes you but hates her. She's only watching out for herself. You do the same."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Every time you run -literally run- into a dangerous situation that involves people dying ,on purpose so that you can do something interesting in your life. Abby and Shelia- note, my family members- died because of you. Who else is gonna die because of you?"

"How do you know all this?"

"It's a family connection." Ariana somewhat lied. "You know I'm not the only one that thinks this, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt, they all hate you, they all hate what you have become."

"I don't care." Ariana put her fingers on Elena's head. Suddenly Elena felt scared and lost and upset and all of the negative feelings you could possibly feel, she felt like the old her. "Wh- what are you doing to me?" Elena asked. She didn't like this feeling, she felt weak.

"You're still vulnerable, if you weren't I wouldn't have been able to do that. You're easy to read, I now know everything about you, your weakness'… your strengths." Ariana said as she took her fingers off of Elena's head causing Elena to turn back into no humanity Elena. "Anyway, for the fun." Ariana said as she took off Elena's ring and made her sit at the table which was right in front of the window. "I might just compel you to switch you humanity on." She said over Elena's screaming which turned into a bitter laugh.

"You really think you get switch my humanity on?"

"No, I don't really care about your humanity, I'm just very sadistic." Ariana looked over to Caroline and then thought of something. _If you kill her then you'll have no messenger to mess with the Salvatore's head… who gives a shit? Don't do it _Ariana thought

"She's burning." Caroline broke Ariana out of her thoughts.

"So?" Ariana looked over to Elena who was turning into flames. "Fine, I suppose a good witchy torture would be fine when I come back. I need to sort stuff out." Ariana tied Elena back to the bed and looked her in eyes. "You will not leave until I say so." She compelled. "Same goes for you Barbie."

Nnnnn

Ariana walked into the boardinghouse library to see Stefan reading a book. She missed Stefan so much, she missed everything about him. Out of all the dudes she dated, she fell in love with him and Damon. Yes she did love Klaus and Kol and Elijah but Klaus and Kol -Trevor is out of the question, she never loved him- betrayed her and... well Elijah had Katherine. She remembered when she chose Damon over Stefan, the look in Stefan's eyes was hurt and betrayal and then he thought he killed her by ripping out her heart. Lets just say, she can't die.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan was now in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine erm thank you for everything."

"My pleasure. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"How are you with the whole Elena and Damon thing?"

"I don't really care to be honest, I just need old Elena back."

"Maybe you should forget about this old Elena and go for someone who is not gonna fall for your brother and who thinks he's a massive dick."

"You mean someone like you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Bonnie said before everything went silent. "Stefan, just kiss me, I know you're thinking about it." She said after a while. Stefan just looked at her weirdly before kissing her passionately. He lifted her up onto a table as he kissed her. He was about to take off her top when someone walked in.

"Ahem." The female voice cough. They both looked to where it was coming from. Long brunette hair, big chocolate eyes, tanned skin, dressed in black with nice black heels, either this was Katherine or the bitch got out. It was most likely Katherine.

"Bonnie and Stefan, who would have thought?" Definitely Katherine.

"Katherine." Stefan sighed.

"Stefan-"

"Katherine, I need to talk to you." Ariana said.

"Whatever." Ariana dragged her into the living room. As soon as they go in, Ariana put up a sound proof spell so Stefan couldn't hear them.

"Have you missed me?" Ariana said in her English accent.

"Ariana, I _have_ missed you. You know, I almost killed your doppelganger."

"I might just kill her myself... well that's is she gets in the way. I have to keep her away from Silas though. Anyway how has your life been?"

"Sucks, right now I'm being chased by _my_ doppelganger."

"Oh don't worry about her."

"Why? What happened?"

"I found her and said _words_ to her." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Bonnie?" She heard Stefan say. Ariana walked up to Stefan to see Bonnie and Damon standing there.

"Ariana?" Ariana tried to sound shocked. _Shit!_ Ariana cursed.

"Wow." Was all Bonnie said

"Damon, what are you doing with her?" Pretended to glare at Damon

"You know I'm Bonnie, right?" Bonnie asked Damon who just nodded his head.

"Damon, she's the one who stabbed you, when I was looking around Klaus' house she grabbed me out of nowhere and that's all I remember."

"Wow." Bonnie said again and then tried to give Ariana an aneurysm but it didn't work so Ariana did it back which worked on Bonnie oddly.

"Stop pretending to be me! I have done nothing bad to you so back off!" Ariana wanted to smile so badly but she had to keep in character.

"Bonnie." Damon held Ariana's arms. _Good he believed me_ Ariana thought. "Calm down. I'm gonna put her in the cell okay." They both looked at a knocked out Bonnie. Damon picked her up and the disappeared. When Ariana closed the door, she saw that Stefan was gone and Katherine was standing behind her.

"Good acting back there, A, I'm proud." Katherine said as they walked into the library.

"Well what can you say? The Salvatore's are such idiots."

"I know right… well I've gotta go, I really don't need to be asked questions about the cure."

"The cure?" Ariana asked.

"Out of all the years you've been alive you've never heard of the cure?"

"Oh I've heard of it and I want it destroyed, either Bonnie's gonna use it on me or Elena's gonna use it on you."

"That will never happen, Elena's a baby vampire and Bonnie can't even get close enough to you therefore we're safe." Katherine said causing Ariana to grab her arm tightly

"I want it destroyed Kat, I don't care if they're too weak to use it against us, just get rid of it."

"Fine, I'll destroy it."Katherine sighed as she disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her as he entered the room

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ariana went to walk away but Damon grabbed her and spun her around so that she was look up at him. She noticed the space between them, they were inches away which made her smirk. He loved Bonnie.

"Damon?" She acted confused. He was getting closer to her. His lips were nearly touching hers until he pushed her against the wall. _Unless this is something Bonnie and Damon do, I think he knows it's me._

"Ariana!" He growled

"Damon Salvatore how I've missed you and all of your... manliness." She touched his chest. "So how is it going with Elena?" He didn't answer he just glared at her. "You know, after you, I never loved anyone else."

"I thought you were dead!" He growled after a while.

"I'm sorry, Damon, I needed to run, I did something and someone was chasing me."

"I would have protected you."

"That's sweet but this person I was running from was too strong for you, you would have died... If it makes you happy I kept tabs on you so I knew where you were." She smiled. He just glared at her, trying to hide all the anger and sadness. Only the Salvatore brothers could make her feel so...human.

"I need to let Bonnie out." He let go of her.

"Damon, don't let her out, she much safer in there."

"How did the aneurysm even work?"

"I put a healing spell on her so I wouldn't kill her. She's safe in there, Silas can't get to her."

"Why are you helping her, you're supposed to be the bitch doppelganger."

"Because she's my family, I need to continue the family line."

"You're only helpful and caring when something benefits you."

"Damon, why can't you believe for once that I'm actually doing something that doesn't benefit me?"

"Because, you're Ariana, you always do something that benefits you."

"No, I don't. It may seem like that but there are times when I have done something to help someone else, right now is one of those times. Anyway I just came to say hi, tell Bonnie I said hi too." Ariana said before disappearing

**I'm not proud of this chapter -_- . I could have done better but oh well. Yeah anyway I hoped you liked it. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I am so sorry for the very late update, I haven't had the internet for a while now so I haven't been able to upload anything for a while, sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3-Ariana

_FLASHBACK- 1950, NEW ORLEANS_

_Damon walked into a club. He wasn't supposed to be here, this place was for black people, no white person was allowed to actually walk into a black club. When he walked in, everyone stopped and stared at him, he didn't actually care. He heard people talking about him, calling him _'white boy'._ He saw a caramel skinned girl sitting at the bar, she was all alone. He watched her take a sip of the drink she was drinking._

_She was wearing a black dress that reached below her knees, it had a big hole just above the chest area and the patterns of roses on it. She had on black bar shoes. Her hair was in a bun. He went to walk up to her but got stopped but a big black dude._

"_What brings you here, white boy?" The man asked him._

"_You don't mind me being here, just go back to dancing like you haven't even noticed me." Damon compelled the man._

"_I don't mind you being here, I'll just go back to dancing like I haven't even noticed you."_

"_Say that to your friends as well." Damon compelled causing the man to nod his head and then walk away. Damon slowly walked over to the caramel beauty he had his eyes on before and sat next to her. She watched him sit next to her and then smiled._

_"Impressive, Winston would have normally kicked you out or something." She said as she nodded her head. She had an English accent._

_"Well I can be very convincing when I want to be." _

_"Is that right?"_

_"Yep. So how come a beautiful girl like you is single?"_

_"Who said I was single? And if I am single, it's because I choose to be single."_

_"Okay-"_

_"I've got to go, I have some errands to run." She got up. He was missing something._

_"Hey sweetheart, you didn't tell me your name." He grabbed her hand and spun her around._

_"You didn't tell me yours either."_

_"Damon Salvatore."_

_"Ariana Bennett." He stared at the Bennett witch in front of him. Her big, mossy green eyes glistening at him as he stared into them. It was like being sucked into the forest or something. She quickly yanked her arm away from him as she walked from him. He watched her walk away, she seemed different to the rest of the Bennett witches that he'd met, no Bennett had that much energy radiating off of them. Her power was overwhelming, it made him want her... all of her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Bonnie sat there in the cell, her legs stretched out in front of her and her arms in between her legs as she looked down at the floor. She had been in here for a few hours, she was hungry and thirsty. Maybe they've forgot about her, they always do. She heard footsteps come her way, the door opened and a shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up to see who it was. It was the last person she wanted to see, Damon Salvatore.

"I got you some chocolate bars and a drink." He sarcastically cheered as he passed them to her. She slowly took them from him.

"Damon, let me out of here!" Bonnie demanded as she went to walk passed him but he grabbed her and sat her back down.

"You're safe in here, Bennett."

"How? How am I safe in here?" Bonnie asked

"Silas can't get to you."

"This is your plan to keep me away from Silas?!"

"Actually, its Ariana's." Damon smiled nervously knowing that she was gonna be pissed off.

"You made a plan with my bitch doppelganger!?"

"Judgy, she's trying to protect you."

"How do you know? For all I know she could be… I don't know, trying to kill me slowly."

"She's not like that-"

"Are you sure Damon? Because she comes across that way."

"Okay so maybe she can be that way-"

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"What you said when we were talking to Klaus, crossed the line Bennett. Have I ever spoken to you about Jeremy?" Damon changed the subject hoping that she would go along with it

"Damon, stop trying to change the subject. I'm asking you a question, why didn't you or Stefan tell me about her?"

"Because, I thought she was dead, I thought that she would never come back. I watched Stefan rip out her heart with his own hands." Damon told her.

"What did she do?"

"She chose me." He said like it was obvious.

"Ha, that must be a joke!" Bonnie laughed but Damon just stared at her seriously. "Really?" Bonnie stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, she made me actually forget about Katherine being in the tomb and then Stefan killed her. I forced myself to forget about her and moved on."

"So you didn't think anything of it when you first saw me?"

"Sorry but you were like Elena's shadow." Damon smirked causing Bonnie to glare at him.

"I need more food than just a chocolate bar. What time is it?" Bonnie changed the subject.

"8 o'clock." He replied.

"I've been in here for four hours! I need food! Damon, let me out!" Bonnie stood up.

"No-"

"I'm not staying in here any longer, so let me out!" Bonnie yelled before she giving him an aneurysm and running off, leaving Damon by himself.

Ariana walked back into the motel. Elena was lying on the bed while Caroline sat on a chair with her head in her arms on the table looking bored as ever. Ariana walked up to Elena and gripped her hair. She stared into her eyes.

"You won't remember meeting me." Ariana compelled. "You can leave now." Ariana said before Elena got up and walked out of the motel room.

"How do you do that?" Caroline asked as she sat up properly causing Ariana to look at her.

"Do what?"

"Compel people even when they're on vervain? I'm on vervain."

"I'm a witch, sweetie. I can even compel the originals if I wanted to."

"So Bonnie can compel anyone?"

"Yes but her compulsion won't be as strong as a vampires, whereas I mix in my witch powers with my vampire powers and then I can compel anyone. My compulsion can't be undone."

"Have you ever used expression?"

"Maybe, why do you need to know?"

"I just felt like asking. Why do the originals hate you?"

"What's with the questions, Barbie?"

"What's wrong with asking questions?"

"It's annoying, you don't need to know half of those question." Ariana walked up to her.

"Bonnie's on expression... Ha it sounds like a drug." Caroline laughed to herself.

"That's because it is like a drug, its very addictive and you can die from it."

"Before you said something about Silas being a doppelganger? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I never said that."

"Oh come on, you must remember saying that, you said it before getting Elena."

"You don't need to know."

"Who's his doppelganger?"

"No one, you'll find out later."

"Who?"

"Stop asking questions." Ariana compelled her. Suddenly Caroline's phone rang. _Why didn't I smash that?_ Ariana thought to herself.

"Hey Bon." Caroline answered. Ariana listen close so she could hear what Bonnie was saying.

"Care, where are you?" Bonnie sounded like she was in a rush.

"Oh, I'm busy." Caroline lied

"Caroline, I need to tell you something. Can you come to my house, now, please?"

"Let me just finish what I'm doing, okay. I'll be right there. Bye Bon." Caroline said before hanging up.

"Go." Ariana simply said.

"Really?"

"All she's gonna do is tell you about me and as much as you wanna give her hints about knowing me, you're not going to."

"You know I can't do that. Why?"

"Because if you do give _anyone_ just a tiny little hint, you'll kill yourself." Ariana compelled.

"If I give anyone any hints I'll kill myself." Caroline repeated.

"Good, now go." Ariana demanded. Caroline got up and left. "Aren't I just amazing?" She asked herself. '_And incredibly vain_' a voice said in the back of her head. Her humanity was somewhat in the back of her head dying to get out- sometimes she wanted it to come out but it wouldn't. She remembered she had her full humanity, it was back in the 1950's or something, when she met Damon. Her humanity would switch on and off, it happened to be on then.

_FLASHBACK- 1950_

_Ariana walked away from that Damon person. So he was a vampire, yes she was a vampire too but she's a witch. Out of all the years she lived, she never got use to the chills she'd get when she touched them. She looked back at him and then she recognized his name. Damon Salvatore, a lover of Katherine Pierce and the brother of Stefan Salvatore who was also a lover of Katherine. Katherine had described him as annoying -_maybe_- clinging -_not seeing that_- and not Stefan- _whatever that means_. She also mention something about them believing she was in some tomb thing. Anyway, Ariana had to go warn Katherine- Katherine told her to warn her whenever Damon's close so she could get away. _

_Ariana walked outside to see Katherine walking up to her. _

"_Ariana, what's going on?" Katherine asked her._

"_Damon, he's here. I guess he's looking for you."_

"_Or he's here to have a good time. No way he could know I'm here. Have him, I don't want him anymore." Katherine said before seeing the door open to Damon._

"_Katherine?" Damon asked._

"_Compel him." Katherine demanded_

"_Don't demand me-" Ariana started but Katherine cut her off._

"_Please for me." Katherine begged before disappearing. Ariana turned to Damon. She walked up to him and looked him in the eye._

"_You don't remember seeing Katherine. All you remember is coming outside to feed on some chick." Ariana compelled him. "Don't repeat." She really hated compelling people. It was like taking away their freedom. That bitch owes me Ariana thought to herself._

"_I see your out her by yourself, going anywhere particular?" He asked her as he smirked._

"_Other than home, not really... I'm not the girl you wanna be feeding on."_

"_What?"_

"_I know you're a vampire." She said but he just kept looking at her. "Oh come on, I'm a witch, its not like I haven't came across vampires before."_

"_You seem very powerful for a witch."_

"_All witches have a different amount of power, I happen to be powerful... very powerful." Ariana said._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Caroline walked into Bonnie's house to see Bonnie sitting on her sofa. She looked kinda pissed off. What did Damon do now?

Caroline walked over to Bonnie and put a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Hey Bon, what's wrong?"

"I have a doppelganger." Bonnie whispered.

Oh shit, Caroline was trying her best not to say anything. She couldn't do it, but she really didn't wanna die, not yet. She had so much more to accomplish, go to collage, get married to the love of her life, do other stuff. She didn't want it to end here. It was 'be selfish' or 'be selfless'. What does she do?

A/N: Okay so I'm stopping there, sorry if it short. Hope you liked it and sorry for all the mistakes that you might find :)


End file.
